


Corn Dogs and Oreos

by carrie_reylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrie_reylo/pseuds/carrie_reylo
Summary: Rey Jakken had never been to the fair and her boyfriend wanted to make sure she got to have that experience.





	Corn Dogs and Oreos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> The lovely Mina prompted me "She’d never known how badly she’d wanted it until the moment it happened."
> 
> So here is Ben Solo taking Rey to the fair.

Rey Jakken was a woman who was always happy with what she had. Growing up in the American foster system had her appreciate everything she had in the moment because it was never certain when she would have it next. When she finally aged out, she was able to pursue a degree at Coruscant University due to two scholarships she received: one covered her tuition, the other covered her housing and meal plan. She was required to live on-campus all four years, but it allowed her to work a part-time, instead of full-time, job to cover her textbook and other expenses.

At the end of her second year, she was set up on a blind date with her lab partner’s childhood best friend. Much to Rey’s luck, the boy ended up being a very respectable, albeit awkward, guy. And they hit it off. Two months later they were dating. It was a weird adjustment for Rey because she was only used to having to think about herself (and her friends), but having a boyfriend meant making plans for family dinners and dates and functions--all of which she wasn’t familiar with.

The family dinners ranged from tense to hilarious, and at the functions, Rey and Ben could always be found in the corner judging the patrons of whatever the function was for that month. The dates were always their favorite parts, though. It was a time where they could just be whoever they wanted that night and enjoy the time with each other without having to put up any act.

There were fun dates and formal dates and Netflix dates and all kinds of other dates. But there was one date that always stuck with Rey: the night they went to the carnival.

\--

“Ben, will you please just tell me where we’re going?” Rey sighed.

“That would ruin the fun, bug. You look fine, and it’s going to be fun, so just take a chill pill.”

“Can you give me a hint?”

“You’ve never been to this before.”

“Ben, that’s a lot of places.”

“Then I guess it’ll just be a good surprise.”

Ben glanced over at her, taking one hand off the steering wheel to place it on her thigh. He gave her a reassuring squeeze, then brought his hand back up to the wheel and put on the blinker to turn. Rey sighed in defeat and looked out the window, hoping for some kind of clue as to where they were going.

 _Hapes County Fairgrounds_ , a sign they passed read.

“No way,” Rey said, breathless.

Ben looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow.

“Are you taking me to the  _fair_?” Rey said excitedly.

“If I am?” Ben smirked.

“Ben fucking Solo, I love you so much.”

“We’ll be there in about seven minutes,” he smiled.

For Rey, that was the longest seven minutes of her life. As a child, she never got the opportunity to go to any fair that came through town due to her lack of funds and no parent willing to pay the entrance or for tickets.

Pulling into the parking lot, Rey seemed to be vibrating in her seat. Ben pulled into a spot and put the car in park. Grabbing his wallet, unbuckling, and exiting the car, he made his way to Rey’s side of the car, opening the door for her, holding a hand out for her.

The moment they entered the fairgrounds, the air smelled like a mix of fried foods, sweat, grass, and dirt. Ben and Rey walked toward the ticket booth, purchasing as many tickets as two twenty-dollar bills could afford.

“Where to?”

“Food?” Rey said, looking up at him. “I don’t know what smells so good, but it definitely has made me  _so_  hungry.”

Ben offered out his arm, and Rey took it without hesitation.

The duo grabbed their food and sat down on a picnic bench set out between the hordes of food trucks. Kids are running around with their parents in tow, high schoolers are either with a group of friends or on what looks like a first date. Rey had dove into the food she got (a corn dog--her first one ever) and Ben was about to start on his order of fried Oreos. Every bite Rey took sounded more obscene than the last and Ben sort of wanted to take her behind one of the rides and kiss her silly, making sure that the next time one of those noises came out of her it was directly because of him, but promptly decided against it when she looked up at him and smiled with just a bit of ketchup on the corner of her mouth. He just leaned over the table and wiped it off with his thumb and Rey’s smile seemed to get larger than it was already.

“When you’re done, do you wanna go play some of those games? I’m pretty good at them,” Ben said, sitting back down on the bench.

“That sounds like a plan.” Rey shoved the rest of her corn dog down her throat. “I’m ready!”

Ben laughed at her eagerness, but gathered the trash and found the closest bin. He grabbed Rey’s hand and led her toward the game tents.

“This is my favorite one,” Ben said, dragging Rey up to one of the booths.

This booth was a water gun game where they had to hit the target long enough for one of them to hit the goal at the top. Ben handed enough tickets for both of them to play, and they grabbed the last two spots in the row of ten-some other kids. The host of the game said some obnoxious intro, but then the game began. Despite having fast reflexes, the seven-year-old three seats down won the game, getting to choose which stuffed animal he wanted. Ben walked over to the host and handed him more tickets. When he came back, Rey looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

“I’m going to win you one.”

“Ben, that’s not necessary.”

“Of course it is. Now let’s get ready for the next round.”

It took Ben three more rounds, but eventually, he won. After letting out an excited yell, Ben stalked over to the host and picked out the absolute largest stuffed animal he could get and brought it over to Rey.

“You look like a lion who brought in a good kill, Ben,” Rey laughed.

“Only the best for my lioness, then,” Ben said, handing her the large penguin he picked out. Rey grabbed it and his hand and reached up to kiss him one on the lips and once on the cheek.

Using the hand she had grabbed, she led him around to other various rides around the fairground. The tilt-a-whirl was by far her favorite, and she went on it six times. Ben only made it two times before he had to go hug the bin nearest to the ride, giving Rey a thumbs up for the remaining four times she rode it by herself.

It was nearing the end of the night when Ben realized there was one thing they hadn’t done yet, and it was the one thing he really,  _truly_  wanted to do when he planned this night.

\--

“Hey, Rey, how do you feel about heights?”

Rey made a noncommittal shrug while eating her funnel cake.

“Wanna go on the ferris wheel?”

“That sounds like fun,” she smiled. Ben noticed a bit of powdered sugar on the corner of her mouth and, instead of letting her know, licked the tip of his thumb and leaned over to wipe it off.

Once she threw away the plate that the funnel cake came on, they made their way to the ferris wheel. The line was, surprisingly, not long, probably due to it being a Tuesday night and almost 10 pm. It took maybe ten minutes to get through the line and on a gondola, and off they were. Eventually, they were stopped, and though not at the top, they were facing out and able to see the skyline.

“This is gorgeous,” Rey said, entranced by the view.

“I love you,” Ben replied.

Rey’s head snapped to look at him.

“Huh?”

“I love you, Rey,” he said once more with more emotion in his voice.

They both sat in silence with the sounds of the remaining children screaming in joy, the music filling the air, and the bells and whistles of the games and rides in the background. Several seconds passed with nothing said between the two, and it was obvious that Ben was starting to panic.

“I do too,” she finally broke the silence. “I love you, too.”

“Oh, good,” Ben breathed in relief.

“Did you think I wasn’t going to say it back?” Rey smiled, scooting closer to him on the bench in the gondola.

“Sure seemed like it for a second there.”

“Well, I do. And I never realized how much I wanted to hear that until you said it.”

Rey placed a hand on his cheek and leaned up to kiss him lovingly.

“I love you so much, Ben Solo.”


End file.
